Under NYC
by MagicOfSumner
Summary: Master Splinter brings in not only April, but three other new ninja to the team. What will happen. Will everything go smoothly, or will they be at each other's throats. Read the story where leaders crumble, humorous ones fade, and the toughest of all are the one's who lose the most. You: This sounds like an awesome story! I'm gonna click on it right now! *click* Now read! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, hello there. It is I, ~MagicOfSumner~ and I'm here with a Ninja Turtles story, which you probably already knew, because if you didn't why the fudge are you reading this? What is wrong with you? Okay, so here's the epic story!**

* * *

Master Splinter lay calmly on his mat. His breath was even, indicating that he was asleep.

* * *

**Warning: You are now entering the mind of splinter. We are not responsible for items lost on your journey.**

* * *

His sons were on a patrol. The smell of the night in New York city was clear and crisp. He watched as the four turtles hopped down off of the roof and landed on the ground below. Michelangelo landed on a puddle, splashing Raphael.

"Hey, watch it Mikey!" Raphael hissed.

"Haha! You're wet!" Michelangelo laughed, pointing a finger at his brother.

"MIKEY!" Raph jumped on his brother, slamming him onto the ground. Then, a blue band turtle pulled them off one another.

"Guys," He shout-whispered. "We're ninja! We're supposed to be-"

"_Slient._" A deep threatening voice split through the night. Splinter gasped in his sleep. _The Shredder._

"_Because if you aren't silent, your enemy might just hear you_." He stepped out of the shadows and revealed his silver armor.

"Stand your ground." Leonardo commanded, pulling out his weapon. His brothers followed his lead. "Show no weakness."

The next fight went by extremely fast.

Donatello ran at the Shredder, but was knocked back. The Shredder held him by his neck with his right hand, his left hand came with the sharp knife attached to it, and he dug it into Donnie's arm. One of the foot ninja held him down.

Mikey ran at the Shredder, furious. But the Shredder simply turned, and with a swift swipe, stabbed Mikey as well. Another Foot soldier held him down.

Raph jump on his back from behind, but the Shredder reached behind him, pulled him off, threw him on the ground and stabbed him. One last full soldier held him down. He then turned. Leonardo had been standing, stunned the entire time.

The Shredder and Leo lunged at each other, dodging and attacking at an amazing pace. The Shredder faked Leo out and threw him into the corner. The Shredder scratched his knifes on the side of the wall.

"_This is going to be fun._" The shredder stopped, in front of the shaking turtle. "_I'm going to stab you. Then make you watch your brothers die. Then, I'm going to kill YOU._"

"Don't even think about it." Splinter was surprised when he saw four kunoichi standing in the ally. Without any further words, the girls charged at the Shredder.

* * *

**You're journey is over. Once again, we are not responsible for any lost items. Sorry.**

* * *

Splinter sat up at once. He was panting and felt warm, like he was sick. He jumped off his mat and ran into each son's room. He was happy to see that they were fine. His mind went to April.

_I have been training her for a while... Perhaps she was one of the kunoichi._

He shoved his thoughts aside as he walked back to his room and lay down once again.

_I shall save it for tomorrow..._ He thought as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Was it good? Bad? Boring? Exciting? Stupid? Smart? Well written? Amateurish? Amazing? Sucked? TELL ME!**

**But only in constructive criticism, no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. So, I noticed I got 3 followers. Yeah! So, not trying to sound selfish (or desperate) but if you could please, please review, that would be great. Thanks. Bye!**

**Oh, and sorry I haven't been updating. I caught a terrible writers disease. It's a mix of laziness and writer block. I'm calling it: Lazy Writing Disorder. Whadda think?**

* * *

The next day, Splinter woke up bright and early. He noticed his sons training and decided to tell them and April the news together.

"Donatello," Splinter said. Donnie was currently sparring with Raph.

"Yes, Sensei?" He asked not taking his eyes off Raph.

"I need you to call April."

"Wha-" Donnie turned to look at his Sensei. Raph saw the opportunity and kicked him square in the face. Donnie fell on his shell. After laughing his head off, Raph helped his brother up and said,

"Go on. Call your girlfriend."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"He is right, Raphael." Master Splinter said. Raph and Donnie turned around to face their father, as well as Leo and Mikey who had been sparring. "You are mutants and ninja. There is no place for love. Love," He started as he turned and walked to the door. "Love only leaves you empty. "

"What?" Raph asked, a slightly disturbed look on his face. Splinter sighed. "My heart was once broken when Oroku Saki **(A/N I know i spelled his name wrong!)** killed my beloved. Love is just another advantage to the otherside. You will not fall in love, I forbid it. Besides, could they ever love you back?"

He lowered his head and left.

The turtles glanced at each other with confused faces. They all looked a little embarrassed by their Sensei's statement.

"Um..." Leo started, his leader senses kicking in. The moved his shoulders up and down twice before letting out a huff of breath and saying, "Whatever that was about... Donnie, go call April. Tell her to get her ASAP."

A light blush spread over the tallest turtle's face. "Do I have to call her?"

Leo balled his fists, annoyed. "God. Text her, PM her, I don't care. Just do it!"

Don put his hands up in defense and backed away.

"Woah, fearless leader what was that?" Raph asked.

Leo let out a breath. He went to the punching bag and started smacking it. "How could (punch) Sensei just say that! (smack) I mean (jab) we could eventually (punch) find some one (hook) right?"

"Dude, April is the only girl, scratch that, human who didn't scream when she saw us."

"Actually, she did scream, Raph." Mikey reminded his older brother. Raph turned and glared, causing the young turtle to run away.

"My point is, humans will never understand, let alone love us."

Leo looked his brother in the eye. Blue met green as he answered. "I know."

"HEY APRIL!" Leo and Raph cringed at the sound of the youngest of four. The walked out of the training room to see April caught in a tight embrace by Mikey.

"Wow, that was fast." Leo said.

"Well," April said as the orange-clad turtle was pried off the young girl. "I got a text from Donnie that said. Important: Meet us at the lair ASAP. Come alone. Spy movie messages like that are usually worth finding out about. Besides, who could I possibly bring?"

"That is a question for another time." All teenagers looked in the direction of the wise old voice. Master Splinter gestured to the couch. "Have a seat."

April, sensing his serious tone, sat on the couch. She kept aware of her posture, keeping her shoulders straight and her neck up, trying to look serious and professional.

Donnie sat on her right and Leo sat to her left. Mikey hopped next to Leo and Raph plopped himself down next to Don.

Master Splinter sat in a chair, facing the five teenagers. "Last night, I had a dream,"

As soon as Michelangelo heard those words he started to think about Splinter giving the famous 'I had a dream' speech and ignoring his words.

"I dreamed that you four were battling the Shredder-"

Suddenly, at the use of the name, Mikey jumped two feet in the air and exclaimed, "The Shredder! WHERE!"

Leo grabbed his shoulder forcefully and pulled him down. He shot him a glare that said 'Pay attention!"

Master Splinter relaxed himself slightly and continued. "You were easily defeated." The turtles all looked for something else to notice, trying to avoid eye contact with their Sensei.

"The Shredder was about to dispose of you, but, when it looked like the end, four Kunoichi came out of the shadows, and saved you, my sons." He finished, recalling the horrifying dream. "April,"

April, who had been looking at the ground, shot her head up to face the rat.

"I believe that you are one of those kunoichi and would like you to start training to be one very soon."

"Hai, Sensei," She breathed, stunned.

The wise rat simply nodded and left to go meditate.

April looked to her left, then right. All four turtles seemed happy to have her be on their team. He opened her arms.

"Come on, buys. Bring it in."

Mikey, climbed over Leo and happily hugged her. The other three were a bit more hesitant, but they too wrapped their arms around each other as they shared a group hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Ya'll should be happy 'cus I got nothing to say, so... On with the story I guess...**

* * *

April sat on her bed. The purple covers were wrapped around her, her head buried in the pillows. She was sitting upright against the head of the bed. She had on black shorts and and tan cami on. Salty tears fell down her face as she continued to devour the pages. She was reading _The Fault in Our Stars_. She had just read the pre-funeral speech and she couldn't help but cry. April was a sucker for a tragic romance. **(A/N Remember that 'cus that's gonna be important later. Always remember lines like that. They are _always_ important.)**

She reached over for a tissue and blew her nose. For a moment, the turtles flashed in her mind. She began to think, what would happen when she had to save them. What if she was too late. What is she died. What if... _they _died.

Her thought were rudely interrupted by the sound of her 'custom made T-phone' ringing. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I can't sleep and I figured you were the best to call," A surprisingly alert voice for midnight answered. "'Cause if I called Rachael, she'd murder me for getting her up in the middle of the night, and Maggie would keep me up till two in the morning. Tomorrow."

April laughed a little and sniffled.

"April, what's wrong?" The voice now concerned.

April wiped her eyes and sucked in a breath. "Nothing. I was reading a _really _sad story." She laughed the word 'really'.

"Really? What was it?"

"The Fault in Our Stars. Just got to the pre-funeral speech." April studied her book while talking.

"Ah. Warning: Not the saddest part of the book."

"Trust you've already read this book." April sat forward on the bed. "Is there anything you haven't done?"

"Uh, boxing?"

April rolled her eyes. "You box on the Wii all the time."

"I meant real boxing."

April scoffed.

"Okay, so I like new things? What's the problem?"

April leaned back against the headboard again. "No problem. Just, what do you do 'long term'."

"Keep those to nut jobs we call friends sane."

"You're failing."

"Hey! You try keeping them from doing stupid stuff." April laughed. "It takes a lot out of ya!"

"Then what are you doing up at midnight?" April asked, only half-serious.

"Homework. I'm only in three A.P. classes and I'm drowning already."

"Huh, what's drowning for you? B+?"

"Not funny Ape."

"Sandy,"

"Shhh."

April fell silent. She began to get a little worried.

"Sandy, what is it?"

"Nothing. Mom was passing the room. Now, I should get back to homework, you can get back to reading your book. Oooo, spoiler-alert-"

"Bye!" April hung up before she could say anything and settled down to finish her book.

* * *

Sandy Monroe walked through the halls of Roosevelt High School. Her blonde/brown hair was super straight and fell to her mid-back. She had on a white shirt with a blue tie, and a blue plaid skirt. She carried her book bag as she sped through the halls. She didn't wear any make-up, not that anyone cared. Lots of guys were in love with her. She was pretty, smart, funny, a great leader, and humble. Not to mention cheer captain. But, she didn't pay any of those guys mind.

It's not that she was rude or snobby, it was just that she had a crush already. And she had lots of other guys friends, one of which noticed her rushing through the halls.

"Hey, Sandy!" He called.

She stopped for a moment to talk to him. "Hey, Caleb, what's up?"

"The ceiling. Hehe..."

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry to rush off so quickly, but..." and she ran off. He watched her go and laughed. Now, he didn't have a crush or anything but, he could see how people could fawn over that.

Meanwhile, she ran over to her locker, grabbed her books, and made a be-line for the biology lab. You see, that was her only class with Charlie Nanitchka. He had blonde hair and sea green eyes. His smile could blind someone with 20/20 vision and his future was so bright, he had to wear sunglasses. At least, that was how Sandy saw him. And she knew, that if she got to the lab early enough, she could get the seat closest to him.

* * *

The shellraiser sped down the streets of New York.

"Hurry up, Leo!"

"I'm going! I'm going!"

They had promised April they would pick her up after school so they could go train together for the first time. Leonardo had suggested they wait for the other three Kunoichi, but Splinter explained that they should at least have one protector in case they had trouble getting any other humans to accept them.

"Leo!"

"Donnie! This is as fast as it goes without me not being able to see anything!"

* * *

The final bell rang and April scrambled from her seat. She raced out of the door to get to the guys, but was unfortunately stopped.

"Hey, babe." April stopped, smiled, and turned to face her boyfriend, Thomas. (Sorry CaseyXApril fans)

"Hey Thomas."

He began to slowly stride towards her. "How is the prettiest girl in the world?"

"I'm good."

"No, I wasn't talking about you."

She scowled and put her hands on his hips. She turned her back to him. He just laughed and put his arms around her. "I'm just kidding." He placed a kiss on her neck and ran off.

"Ooooo... April's in love!" April cringed at her best friend, Maggie's voice. She loved Maggie, she did. But, Maggie was a bit... uh... active.

"Maggie! Shut. Up." April said through her teeth.

Maggie laughed and fallowed her friend.

Maggie had fiery red hair and green eyes. She wore a yellow top had a heart on it and hung loosely over her white ripped jeans. She also had a while jacket over her. (BTW I'm not gonna make April wear the exact same thing every day like in the TV show, but today, she is wearing the outfit from the tv show. cough cough tacky cough)

"Hey, why are leaving so early? You always stay till 4:30." Maggie reminded her friend.

"I'm hanging out with some friends."

Maggie stopped and gasped. "You're seeing other people! Rachael will kill you!"

"Who'll I kill?" Rachael walked through the halls, toward her two friends. She had a red tee shirt and black skinny jeans. She also had red converse. Her wavy brownhair was in a high ponytail as usual. Rachael was very simple. Only had three rules. 1) No one made her put on make up. 2) No one took her hair out of it's ponytail, and 3) no one called her princess.

"No one. Maggie was making a joke." April said while nudging Maggie.

"God help us all." Rachael said.

"HEY!"

"Hey guys!" The three girls turned to see Sandy approaching them.

"Hey Sandy." They said in unison.

"Sandy!" Maggie whined. "Rachael's mean and April's hanging out with-" She shuddered. "_Other people__._"_  
_

Sandy laughed. "They picking you up outside?"

"Yeah." April answered.

"Come on. We'll go with you."

"Uh..." April started nervously. She didn't want her friends to get worried and follow her after seeing her get in a truck without the diver coming out. But, then again, she didn't want them to get suspicious. "Okay. Come on."

* * *

All four turtle boys were very surprised to see that April was walking out of the building with three other girls. Not that they didn't expect April to have friends, they all just thought that she wouldn't let them see her getting in the shellraiser.

They saw her talking a bit to a girl in blue, before turning and walking. Then, they saw her stop, go wide eyes, and turn to give her giggling friends a look before walking into the truck.

"Did you guys hear any of that?" She asked casually.

"No." Leo answered. "Why?"

"My friends made a joke and I thought... nevermind."

"What?" Leo asked.

"Nevermind. It's not important."

Leo looked her dead in the eye before turning around and muttering, "okay..."

Meanwhile, April replayed what her friends had said.

* * *

April lead her friends out and noticed the shellraiser.

"That the car?" Sandy asked.

"Yep."

"Nice wheels." Rachael muttered.

"So, do we know these people?" Sandy asked.

"No. They're just some guys."

"And you're sure they're good and safe?"

"Yes, soccer mom." That was the nickname they had given their over protective and often very busy friend. "They've been nice and really friendly."

And with that, she began to walk to the truck.

"Hopefully not too friendly." Rachael joked.

April stopped, went wide eyes, and turned to give her giggling friends a look before walking into the truck.

* * *

Da-da-da-done! Hope you liked it! And please review! I love it and it makes me all happy inside!

All reviewers get a cookie! (::)


	4. Chapter 4

**Did anyone see the new TMNT episode?**

**Yikes. Poor April.**

**But I'm not one to dream... I don't have a specific crush, I just split myself into my Ocs that end up with the guys. Easier that way.**

**BTDubs! Next episode is called Pulverizer Returns!:**

**When Shredder plans to create an army of mutants, the Turtles must rely on the help of the Pulverizer. Does anyone else really not like him?**

**In just a week. One week... I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!**

**Also, I love badgers! LOL LOL LOL! YOLO!**

* * *

~Chapter 4~

The training session was long and vigorous. Apparently, April hadn't realized just how tough the turtles had it and it took her awhile to get used to all the training. After about two hours of training, five teenagers emerged from the dojo. The turtles were used to it, but April wasn't. Sweat dripped down her face and she knew she's have to wear twice the deodorant she used to. Her legs felt weak and her breathing was raspy. She immediately stalked to the couch.

"April, don't lay down. It doesn't help." Leo warned her.

April defiantly plopped down on the couch. She closed her eyes with relief and a smile crept on her lips. "Feels pretty good to me."

Leo huffed deciding not to argue. Honestly, he too wanted to sit but Splinter told him when he was younger not too. He had to respect his father.

Donnie had retreated to his lab, but Leo sensed he was watching them through the door. Raph had gone to the kitchen with Spike to feed him and Mikey was already on another video game on his T-phone. He looked up from his game and at April for a minute.

"April, are you awake?" The impulsive turtle asked as he waved his three fingers over the girl's face. Without opening her eyes, she reached up and knocked his hand away. Mikey held his hand before giving up and returning to his game.

Leo smirked as he always did when Mikey got what was coming to him. What was coming to him. Leo mind began to drift and he thought back to the dream Master Splinter had had. He decided to check on his Sensei.

* * *

"Master?" Splinter's ears poked up at the sound of his most obedient son.

"Come in, Leonardo."

Leo did. He sat on his knees mimicking his father across from him. "What is troubling you," His eyes shot open. "My son?"

Leo gulped nervously. He never wanted to question Splinter's actions but, "Sensei, when are the other kunoichi coming? Who are they?"

The old rat sighed, not knowing the answer himself. (OMG! SPLINTER DOESN'T KNOW SOMETHING!)

"I do not know. Perhaps April might have a better answer. Let us find out." he got up, allowing time for his son to do the same, before walking into the other room.

* * *

"Where's April?"

"I don't know."

"Rachael, where's April?"

~Silence~

"Rachael, where's-"

"I don't now either."

"She said she's going to hang out with other people, remember Maggie?"

"Yeah but there's a test tomorrow, She'd come."

"Wild child makes a point."

"Hey!"

"She should be here."

"Maybe we should call her?"

"Okay."

~Silence~

"Maggie?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to call her?"

"I thought you were."

A groan erupted from one girl's throat.

"Fine, I'll call her."

* * *

"Yes, I have." April answered. Master Splinter had asked her if she had thought of anyone she knew that could be a ninja.

"Could you tell us about them."

"Um, actually, the guys have already seen them."

All four turtle boys looked up, much more focused with questioning faces. "We... have?" Leo asked.

"You mean those girls who walked you out?" Donnie asked.

April nodded. "And that is why you are the smart one."

"So your friends?" Splinter asked, trying to put the girl back on track.

"Do you want to see them?" April asked.

They all looked confused. She turned to Donnie. "Donnie?"

"Uh, y-yes!?" He studdered.

"Can you set up the T.V. to see pics from my phone?"

"S-sure..." He took her T-phone and hooked it up to T.V.

"Thanks Donnie." She hugged him for a moment. He blushed and she pulled away, continuing her story. "Here."

"This is Maggie." A picture came up with a young girl on the screen. She had dirty blonde hair held in two pony-tails and was on a big brown horse with two 3rd place ribbons and one 5th. She had a huge grin on and was giving the thumbs up.

"This is me." April was in a purple shirt with tan riding pants and boots. She was on a smaller white pony with a 3rd, 4th, and 5th place ribbon. She was smiling innocently.

"This is Rachael," A brunette came on the screen. She had a white polo with tan riding pants. She had two 2nd place ribbons and one 1st. She was crossing her arms, a determined smirk on her face.

"And this is Sandy." Another blonde entered the screen, but her hair was platinum blonde. It was long and straight. She had on a baby blue polo and white riding pants. She sat with her chin up like she was on a history book page. She was smiling and her blue eyes shone. She looked perfect. She had two 1st place ribbons and one 2nd place.

"Where were you guys?" Leo asked.

April turned to him. "We were at a one week riding camp over the summer. It was really fun. Next is a play we were in. It was Grease."

The picture showed April, Rachael, and Maggie in pink headbands, pink jackets, black undershirts, black jeans, and black boots. Sandy was in a white shirt with a red neckerchief and a long red skirt. She looked like a cheerleader. The next picture was of April's back, the pink jacket saying _Pink Ladies _in black cursive.

"This is Rachael's solo."

The video showed Rachael at a vanity with a blonde wig. Maggie was sitting on a bed and April was by the wings of the stage. (They were on stage.) The video started and they heard a sweet voice from back stage.

"Thank's Frenchie. I'm sorry to be so much trouble..."

April simply replied. "No, it's okay."

Rachael scoffed while slipping the blonde wig over her head. "Miss Goody-Two-Shoes makes me wanna barf." Then she turned smiling, the wig now fully on and began to sing.

**Look at Me I'm Sandra Dee from Grease.**

_Look at me I'm Sandra Dee._

_Lousy with virginity._

She stuck out her ring finger to the audience.

_Won't go to bed 'til I'm legally wed._

_I can't! I'm Sandra Dee._

Maggie tapped her shoulder. Rachael gasped and shoved it off.

_Watch it! I'm Doris day!_

_I was not brought up that way._

_Won't come across! Even Rock Hudson lost,_

She flexed her muscles.

_His heart to Doris Day!_

_I don't drink!_

To which April and Maggie sang

_No!_

_Or swear!_

Again, they sang.

_No!_

_I don't rat my hair._

_Ew!_ April and Maggie sang.

_I get ill from one cigarette._

The two coughed 3 times in rhythm. Meanwhile, a panda bear fell on Rachael's lap.

_Keep your filthy paws_

_off my silky draws!_

She grabbed it's snout in her hand.

_Would you pull that crap with Annette?_

She then lunged onto the bed, shoving Maggie off into a handstand on the side of the bed. She locked eyes with a picture taped to the bed.

_As for you, Troy Donahue._

She hopped down and pulled Maggie's legs into an upside down split.

_I know what you wanna do._

_You've got your crust, I'm no object of lust!_

Then they all sang.

_I'm__ just like Sandra Dee!_

_Elvis! Elvis! Leave me be!_

_Keep that pelvis far from me!_

_Just keep your cool, now your starting to drool!_

_Eh, Fongool. I'm Sandra Dee._

As soon as she said that, Sandy came onstage, looking hurt.

"You making fun of me, Riz?"

Rachael scoffed. "Some people are so touchy." And the video ended.

The four turtle boys were smiling. "Did you like it?" April asked nervously.

"Yeah! That was cool!" Mikey answered hyperly. (Yes, I am aware that's not a word. Gosh!)

"Yeah, I know people like that. *Cough cough* Leo. *cough*." April smiled while Leo rolled his eyes and then asked, "Can we see some more stuff?"

April smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Yikes, was that boring or what? But hopefully you'll meet some new faces in the next few chapters!**


	5. Holding

**Hello, everyone. I'm sorry to say, but I'm putting this story on hold for a while so that I can write other stories that I have ideas for.**


End file.
